


My Midsummer Darling

by aurorawinds



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Italian Summer, M/M, Neighbors, Summer, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorawinds/pseuds/aurorawinds
Summary: Robbe goes on a summer week-long retreat to his aunt's quaint, little villa in Genoa. He doesn't know he has a neighbor close by, one that would capture his entire soul.ORRobbe and Sander fall in love in a whirlwind summer romance. One that would change their lives forever.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	My Midsummer Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie and tell you CMBYN's summer aesthetics heavily inspired this fic. 
> 
> And I hold Italy dear in my hearts as they continue to deal with everything going on in the world right now.
> 
> Please enjoy <3

The summer was usually a time to create the best memories. Unforgettable ones.

Robbe seemed to watch as an onlooker. He could only peer through a looking glass as his friends rambled on and on about their summertime romances. 

Despite spending most of his days at the skatepark with Jens, Moyo, and Aaron, Robbe never felt more  _ alone _ . It left an aching gap in his chest as he struggled to cope with finishing his first year at university and coming to terms with what he wanted most in life. 

At one point, he grew tired of the same, old routine. It always consisted of walking past Antwerp’s usual buildings, past the Scheldt, past the industrialized windows that looked down on him with a sense of looming grandeur. It annoyed him every time. 

What scared Robbe the most was feeling as if he was watching his life pass on by. And he wasn’t doing anything to change it. 

When his Mama told him her sister, Clara, finally finished renovating her summer home in Italy, Robbe only shrugged his shoulders in response, not really paying much attention.

_ She playfully hit his arm, urging him to look at her, “Don’t you want to go?” _

_ “Go where?” _

_ “To visit your aunt!” _

_ Robbe looked up at that, furrowing his brows. _

_ “Really?” _

It was how he currently found himself examining the mess of clothes in front of him. He eventually decided to just stuff it all in his luggage, trying to fold a few so everything wouldn’t wrinkle. He didn’t think he really needed much anyway, knowing the hot weather would leave him wearing a basic T-shirt with shorts most of the time. 

His summer week-long retreat to his aunt’s small Italian villa in Genoa was perhaps what he needed at the end of a whirlwind season. It was a way to relax and destress before he eventually returned back to university for his second year. 

….

The rolling hills of Liguria passed by in a quick snapshot, but Robbe knew he was close to arriving.

The place was so vastly different to what he was used to. It felt like entering a real-life Renaissance painting with how curving grapevines, olive groves, and wheat fields that bounced with the wind adorned the incredible countryside. 

The rustic village where he would be residing was sprawled over in vineyards, narrow cobblestone streets, and centuries-old towers that retained some of their medieval essence. 

There weren’t many shops, but a few charming ones that were lined with olive oils and almond treats. One lively taverna lit up the entire town, making the suggestion of offering the best antipasti from heartland. 

The car eventually stopped in front of one home, making Robbe gaze out from his window. 

It was a picturesque, quaint, little villa. It stood on the slopes of a hill, adorned with eighteenth-century frescoes on parts of its walls. 

Stepping out and grabbing his single piece of luggage, Robbe yawned as he stretched out his arms and legs. He had left during the previous night out from Antwerp, taking the nightly travels with him to make it where he currently was. It was now 10AM and sleep threatened to take him over. 

But he felt good.  _ He felt really good.  _ It was a genial type of heat that hugged Robbe. He walked along a terrace of olives, adoring the way the trees above him provided delicate, fragile shade. The streams of sunlight patterned through with ribbons of silver and gold, and the golden weather brightened his mood tenfold as he made his way down the winding path towards the entrance. 

The sign near the front read,  _ Villa Magni _ , and it resembled those Robbe always saw in movies. Its gabled roof, hooded ornaments, and tall, arched windows made the place more Italian than he could ever imagine. 

Walking inside, the carefully restored interior welcomed him with open arms. 

He couldn’t believe the way his aunt redesigned the entire home, filling it with art nearly everywhere she could place it. Murals adorned the walls as well as hand-painted ceramics and candles.  _ So many candles _ . If it wasn’t covered by art, Robbe spotted splashes of earth tones painted on like beige, brown, yellow, and green. 

The ground floor was slightly paved, and the kitchen had one chimney for cooking. 

Upon his arrival, the woman immediately wrapped him in a bear hug, kissing his cheeks, “I’m so glad to see you, Robbe! How was the trip?”

“Tiring,” Robbe truthfully answered with a smile, “I may need to sleep to actually feel awake.”

The woman laughed, “That’s understandable. Do you want to tour the place quickly now or just wait?”

He figured it wouldn’t hurt to get a glimpse of his home for the upcoming week. Plus, he didn’t know for how long he would end up sleeping. 

“Now is fine, actually.”

So his aunt led him all throughout the entire place, showing him his own room, the mini library, the decor, explaining how much time it took to renovate the place, etc. 

They eventually made it outside. As they stood on the verandah, Robbe realized if he squinted his eyes hard enough, he could make out the sea in the close distance. He made sure he would make it there at least once before going back home. 

Robbe busied himself by walking farther out. He approached a mini version of a colonnade that stood on its own, encased by an abundance of flora and fauna. The sight was like a vintage beauty. 

The antique statues that encircled it were slightly broken and faded, but Robbe figured it was what made the place so incredible to look at. 

His aunt watched him with delight in her eyes, “I’m sure you can keep yourself busy for the next week.”

“I’m sure.”

She reminded herself, “Oh! We have neighbors close by...ish. If you walk far enough towards the bushes over there, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind keeping you company too.” 

That sparked Robbe’s curiosity, deciding he would check it out with her close by.

He tiptoed to look over the high shrubs, immediately spotting two figures splashing each other in a pool. 

The view was distorted, and Robbe couldn’t make out their faces, only able to listen to the sound of a young girl shrieking and a deeper voice laughing his heart out, probably belonging to an older boy. 

His aunt brought her fingers up to her lips to whistle a near-shrill cry, immediately making the two in the nearby pool look over and wave. 

She motioned the two to come over with her hand, and Robbe already felt uncomfortable at the prospect of having to introduce himself to new people in the mere early hours of the morning. 

At least, it was still pretty early to him. He just wanted to take a nap and ignore the sweat that started to perspire down his face. 

As the two approached, the view became less and less distorted. Robbe never gulped so hard in his life as he watched the older boy’s figure come into full view, perfectly clear now. 

Robbe wished he could close his eyes shut to avoid having to make eye contact. Doing that would probably be less embarrassing than the garbled words he was about to spit out.

The boy was skinny, but also lean at the same time. He wasn’t too much taller over Robbe, and the radiating sun of the summer tanned his skin enough that he looked like some ethereal prince. His white, platinum blonde hair caught Robbe the hardest, still wet and dripping with water. 

He flashed him a warm smile, “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Robbe’s nerves had never been at all time high as he watched the sunlight wash over the boy with a gleam of love. And his eyes.  _ Oh, his eyes.  _

He was too speechless to form words to describe them.

Offering his hand, the boy laughed a little before finally introducing himself, “Sander.”

_ Sander. _

It was a name that immediately rang the harmonious bells inside Robbe’s brain. He didn't know it was possible for someone to fall in love at first sight, but he couldn’t ignore the way his heart sang in flittering beats, wrapping around him like the arms of love. Despite the internal parade marching down inside of him, the brunette could only muster a short response.

“Um, Robbe.”

They smiled at each other in earnest, but Sander couldn’t stop staring at him and Robbe had to look away. 

It was the type of beauty that he could only afford in his dreams. 

Remembering the young girl next to him, Sander shook out of his enamored daze, “And this is my younger sister, Ennie.”

Ennie flashed Robbe a wide grin, offering her small, delicate hand as she jumped up and down. She didn’t look a day over eight years old. 

“Nice to meet you, Robbe.”

He laughed at her enthusiasm, taking her hand to shake it.

“Nice to meet you too.”

Sander looked between the two with a soft smile before clearing his throat, “Do you want to come over? I can show you around? We were just fooling around in the pool doing nothing.” 

The girl beside him bounced up and down even more, pulling on the bands of his swim trunks, “Oh Sander! Make sure to show him the tower.”

He giggled at her eagerness, “I will.”

Looking back at Robbe, he raised his brow, looking a bit nervous, “You want to come?”

Despite the hypnotizing fascination that drew him towards the boy, Robbe’s sleepiness was getting the best of him. 

He also figured Sander already had a girlfriend back in whatever city he lived in, so there was no reason to get his hopes up from his natural friendliness. It annoyed Robbe why he couldn’t just be fine trying to be friends with him.

He was growing too attached to someone he had only met five minutes ago.

Robbe smiled, slowly shaking his head, “I just arrived like an hour ago. I think I’m going to take a short nap first, um, if that’s okay?”

Sander’s face fell down, immediately apologizing, “Sorry. I didn’t know, sorry, that was dumb.”

“No, that wasn’t dumb at all. I’ll just...I’ll come over in a few hours?”

Sander awkwardly looked around, trying to figure out what to say next. 

“Um, yeah, of course,” he finally spoke, sending Robbe a small smile before waving goodbye and leaving with Ennie. 

Once he made it back to his room, Robbe tried his hardest to doze off as he plopped onto the guest bed. He freefalled into a tranquil sleep, filled with images of a platinum blonde that took his breath away at first sight.

…

“My older brother who rents this place keeps wine down in the cellar.”

It was later in the evening and Robbe currently found himself with Sander as he played tour guide, showing him all the good bits and pieces of the villa he currently resided in. 

After already spending a few hours with the boy, Robbe realized two things. 

He loved his dramatic, grand hand gestures. And he was probably the most animated person Robbe had ever met in his life, which made listening to him talk about the history of a vintage  bergère sound like the most charismatic speech ever.

The nap Robbe had taken earlier reinvigorated his senses, giving him the ability to fully appreciate what he was lucky enough to be experiencing. 

“Really?”

Sander smirked, “Yeah. Do you want to…?”

“Sure,” Robbe shrugged his shoulders, following the boy as he walked down a few steps. 

Turning his head around, Sander pried for more information, “Your aunt told me you live in Antwerp, is that true?”

Robbe nodded his head, “True.”

Sander gleamed with certain happiness at the news, moving to open the door to the cellar, “That’s cool.”

The brunette only watched as the older one rummaged around to find a bottle of Vin Santo, a sweet dessert wine, widely planted in Tuscany, as Sander explained. He grabbed a wine glass and filled it up only a little.

Robbe prepared to take it out of his hands to take a sip, before Sander shook his head and waggled his finger.

“Nope.”

Laughter bubbled inside of Robbe, making the edges of his lips curve to a cheeky smile, “What do you mean ‘nope’?”

“Here,” Sander felt smug, bringing the glass to Robbe’s lips.

His eyes widened in surprise before letting the situation roll the way it was meant to be. 

Robbe tipped his head back, allowing Sander to gently send the drink down his throat. He kept one hand on the younger boy’s shoulder to make sure things didn’t go south.

As the last few drops trickled their way in, Robbe couldn’t form a coherent thought at first, too flustered at the touch of Sander’s hand on him. When Sander finally pulled back to set the wine glass down, he looked at Robbe with expectant eyes. 

It was very sweet, Robbe ultimately concluded. It ran inside his mouth with the sugared rush of hazelnut and caramel. The flavors were so delicate and intense all at the same time, he immediately understood why Sander poured so little. 

“Sweet, right?” The boy laughed.

Robbe smiled, “Very.”

They spent the rest of the night out under the pergola, munching on soft, almond biscuits that melted in their mouths. Robbe never wanted to leave, already falling in too deep with how Sander looked at him with growing curiosity. 

The two were smitten, completely love-struck by the other. The couch they sat on held room for four people, but Robbe and Sander squished themselves onto one cushion, heads tilted back in pleasure as they laughed at each other’s jokes. They were barefoot, and their shorts had bunched up around the middle of their thighs, and they never felt more alive.

…..

The next evening, Sander invited Robbe to his pool. He accepted the invitation, but decided it would be best if he just lounged on a chair nearby, wallowing under the sun like blue champagne. 

The actual pool was like a small bay of blue clear water, flanked by gardens of vines, olives, and agaves. The only sounds Robbe heard were the birds chirping in the distance and the lapping of water every so often, accompanied by a laugh sweet as honey. 

Sander eventually floated over to him, “The water’s really nice. You don’t want to come in?”

Robbe shyly shook his head, “Not right now.”

The blonde playfully scoffed at the response, “Lame.”

He floated closer to rest his arms on the edge, still trying his best to engage with Robbe, “So what do you want to do?”

“Me?”

“Yup.”

“Oh, I don’t know.”

“What then?” Sander asked, lifting himself up out of the pool and grabbing a towel to pat himself dry. 

“Let’s go and have a good time.”

Robbe struggled over his words, trying not to stare at Sander’s shirtless body just like the first time they met. 

Sander’s face slightly fell, feeling a bit self-conscious, “Or you don’t have to hang out with me.”

“I do,” Robbe made it clear, raising his shoulders in embarrassment, “I just really don’t know where we could go.”

“I mean, I have an idea,” he suggested, lifting his eyebrows in anticipation before slinging the towel over his shoulder. 

“I’ll just get dressed and meet you outside yours.”

Robbe nodded his head in agreement, simply watching as Sander disappeared inside like a kid on the hunt for chocolate eggs. 

….

Once they finally met at the front, Robbe admired the coral, flowy button up Sander donned. It matched too well with his white shorts and Robbe wanted to smack himself in the face for staring too long. His hair was still slightly wet, disheveled as it fell over his forehead, but Sander didn’t really care.

Ultimately, he allowed the boy to drag him towards the taverna he passed by on the first day. 

In the night, it seemed to light up even more. People mingled inside, but most of them basked in the good weather outside. It gave off welcoming vibes and drinks that Robbe couldn’t pass up.

The two found themselves an outdoor table, sipping on some cheap beer as they watched those in front of them.

Fifteen minutes barely passed before Sander came up with an idea. 

“ _ Kom _ .” Sander motioned his head over to the crowd in the middle of the street, happily dancing their hearts away. They spun and whirled around in carefree spirit without a single worry.

Robbe wanted to feel like that so desperately. To finally be able to let go. 

Instead of saying yes like he wanted to, he shook his head in laughter, “No way.”

“Alleeeeez, Robbe,” Sander whined. He stood up on his feet, offering his hand and sticking out his bottom lip in a pleading gesture. 

Everyone around them were too busy swaying along to the music or drinking from the comfort of their chairs. The string of fairy lights that strung above them flickered the entire square alight with warm kisses and hugs. 

Robbe thought about it more before finally accepting Sander’s hand with hesitance, walking together as they reached the middle of the cobblestone street. 

“Don’t embarrass me,” Robbe smirked.

The older boy sent him a wink, “That’s not my goal.”

Sander held his waist with one hand, mumbling a few words to himself to figure out where to put his other one.

In the end, he decided he would just intertwine it with Robbe’s own.

The light washed both of them with warmth under the moonlight skies. The cool summer air managed to freshen everything up, like a splash of water to their faces.

While that part felt good, Robbe couldn’t escape the sweat that beaded down his face, overwhelmed with the closeness of their bodies. His hands began to clam up and he hoped Sander wouldn’t notice how close his knees were to buckling. 

The current song stopped playing for a few seconds before a new one filled up the space. It was a fun, melodious tune, but it was slow enough to not make Robbe feel as if he were inside some random nightclub.

Instead, the lyrics sung in Italian sang to him personally, slowly filling him up with its sweet, nuptial rhythm.

The moment they started to move together, Robbe’s nerves and jitters disappeared like someone blowing out a flame. He melted with the swell and pleasure of the music that pulsated through him. He felt right in Sander’s arms, and Sander felt right in his. 

It was scary how fast Robbe let his guard down around Sander, trusting him wholly and completely to not make a fool out of themselves. In Robbe’s heart, he knew the boy only had the best intentions in trying to give each other good memories, ones they could look back on and simply smile. 

The two of them danced like silly kids amongst the crowd filled with young and old. Everyone hummed in happiness and delight, enjoying the last few days that summer afforded to them. 

The two boys teased the other with glitter in their eyes as Sander confidently pressed them closer when the notes of the song played faster. Robbe’s breath trembled in anticipation at the close push of their bodies.

Sander gleamed in amusement, “And you didn’t want to come dance with me tonight.”

He leaned in even closer to whisper in Robbe’s ear, “I did you a favor, didn’t I?” The boy winked. 

Robbe playfully scoffed, “You won’t say that when I step on your feet.”

Sander only held him closer, giggling a bit, as they swayed heavily towards one side. 

Yes, they were a bit drunk, but it didn’t change the butterflies in their stomachs as everything the night gave them felt perfect.  _ Almost like it was meant to be.  _

…

On the third day of his retreat, Robbe found himself once again hanging out with Sander. This time, they roamed down the halls of the boy’s villa again as he explained his love for drawing. He drew, painted, took pictures, whatever called his attention most on a particular day. 

Often, it was Sander’s way of escaping the pressures of life at home.

Robbe listened to his every word, admiring the passion that emitted out from him as he talked about one of his genuine loves. Sander extremely intrigued Robbe. In fact, he was intrigued by anything the boy said, but became especially amazed at the amount of talent in just his pinky finger.

“What inspires you?” 

“What do you mean?”

Robbe quickly tried to correct himself, “I mean, what inspires you to draw?”

The boy shrugged in nonchalance, “Anything really. But sometimes I just want to focus on the beautiful parts.”

“Beautiful parts of…?”

“Life,” Sander laughed, turning the corner so they could climb up the steps to the attic. 

As they entered, Robbe was taken aback by the sight. The entire attic’s walls were plastered over in all types of sketches, drawings, paintings, and the occasional David Bowie poster here and there. 

Sander sheepishly gestured his hands, “This is where I do my magic. Well, some of it. A lot of it is back home too.”

Walking towards the center, Robbe slowly spun around he took it all in.

“Wow.”

He couldn’t believe the beauty in front of him. The drawings  _ and _ the boy.

“These are amazing.”

Sander seemed to blush at the compliment, “Thanks.”

While Robbe wanted so badly to pick one up off Sander’s desk and admire it, he refrained from doing so in hopes of not appearing too forward.

The two stood in silence as Robbe felt particularly drawn to one hooked right next to the single, arched window in the room. It was a small painting of Ennie, her smile bright and eyes lit with pure youth and innocence. It belonged on the walls of a museum, but Robbe figured Sander would better want to keep it for himself.

The older boy’s voice jostled his inner thoughts.

“I could try and draw you one of these days? Before you leave?”

The offer made Robbe’s body flush with embarrassment and gratitude. He never felt significant enough to be drawn or painted about. 

“Me?”

Sander shook his head, “Only if you want.”

Robbe was bashful as he looked down at the ground, “You must have run out of ideas.”

The older boy only looked at him with an unreadable expression, eyes roaming all over as he took a breath in. He seemed to be thinking over his words, not wanting to say the wrong thing as he so badly just wanted to impress Robbe.

“I get my best ones during times like this.”

“Like now?”

“Yes,” Sander moved to stand a few inches away from Robbe’s face, hearts beating out of their chests.

The air thickened around them, making everything seem less and less important. The only thing that mattered was the two of them standing in the middle of the room, looking at each other with hopeful belief.

“Like now when I’m standing in front of a very, very beautiful boy.”

Time stood still for a couple of seconds.

Robbe couldn’t believe the words that just came out of Sander’s mouth. He said it with such confidence, as if it were a poem that deserved to be sung in front of everyone. 

If Robbe’s heart felt like it pounded in his chest before, it was near detonation now.

Their eyes dropped down to each other’s lips and the push to join them together rang bells inside them, urging them to do the task that consumed their entire souls. 

They leaned forward slightly in longing, their faces nearly touching,  _ and they were so close… _

“Brother’s home!”

Ennie’s voice jolted the two of them out of their entranced daze. They didn’t move for a few seconds, but it felt like a rug being swept beneath them, making them both land flat on their faces. 

The two of them sighed. 

Sander apologetically smiled, reluctantly stepping aside to make his way back down the steps. The planet felt like it tore in half as they pulled away from each other. Robbe eventually followed him, making sure to stretch his legs so they wouldn’t collapse under him. 

….

On the fourth day, Robbe found himself exploring the neverlands with Sander.

The two climbed over a mini forest, careful not to step over the olive groves, orange gardens, oleanders, and walk under a blooming magnolia tree that threatened to swallow them whole. 

They sat together on the ground, hugging their knees as they admired the hills of the pastureland that seemed to all roll into one.

Robbe picked on grass to forget how close they sat next to each other. 

“Already bored of me?” Sander joked. 

“No, no, of course not.” 

Robbe elaborated, “I’ve been having the best time with you.”

“Yeah?”

Robbe nodded his head.

“Me too.”

They smiled at each other before looking back towards the horizon.

“It’s really pretty right now,” Sander commented.

“So pretty,” Robbe paused, “You should take a photo.” 

“I forgot my camera,” Sander laughed.

“Damn.”

For a few minutes, they just admired the pink, ethereal sky in silence and the way it drew its own pictures in the air. 

Sander clicked his tongue, “So you’re going back to university after this?”

“Yeah, I am. Second year.”

“Cool,” he turned his gaze towards Robbe, “How’s life in Antwerp? Family and friends doing alright?” 

He lowered his voice for some emphasis, cheekily raising his brows, “Girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

Robbe finally laughed at that, ignoring the pulsating rush that ran through his body. 

“Um, they’re alright,” Robbe smiled, “And no on the last part.”

“That’s surprising.”

“What is?”

“Nothing.”

Robbe hummed in delight, picking on a dandelion right beside him and throwing it towards Sander. 

The boy snorted, picking the stem and tucking it behind his own ear. 

The words came out of Robbe’s mouth faster than he could anticipate. 

“That’s cute.”

Sander raised his brows, flashing a smile at him so wide, so beautiful that the butterflies in Robbe’s stomach seemingly jumped out and fluttered all around them like a cascading waterfall. 

“You think so?” He teased.

Robbe was redder than a tomato, madly blushing at the situation he was in. He couldn’t form words with how constricted his throat felt. 

He was too busy looking down at the ground to notice the pink tint around Sander’s own cheeks, gazing at Robbe with hope that he would look back. 

Sander leaped forward in faith, pressing his side against Robbe’s as the sunset now doused them and the entire hillside in a periwinkle haze.

Robbe’s heart gasped as their hands grazed together and he couldn’t help but rub his thumb over the grey, steel ring Sander wore over one of his fingers. 

Sander’s face was so close now. It left both of them breathless, admiring the sight before them. The freckles around Robbe’s nose, who never seemed to like them, were the cutest thing Sander had ever seen and made the brunette’s beauty even more captivating. 

The tension between them sent their thoughts soaring as Sander moved his face close, so close, Robbe felt his breath kiss the edges of his mouth in modest curiosity and yearning. Sander found the words and let them sing in pure sweet nectar.

“Have you ever kissed a boy?”

The question lit Robbe’s entire body aflame with all consuming desire. The words allowed the gates around him to fall down in defeat. The only thing he could see was a glowing white halo that urged him to soar beyond.

Sander was the missing piece in an unspeakably beautiful puzzle.

Robbe darted down to look at the boy’s lips before quickly looking back up. His brain in overdrive could only muster a mere whisper. 

“No, I haven’t.”

Their eyes spoke more than a thousand words. Sander teasingly smirked, feeling like a bundle of nerves as he prepared to ask the question he so desperately wanted to know.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

The question nearly exploded Robbe’s nervous system, making his heart race a million beats per second and trying his hardest not to dive in.  _ Of course Robbe wanted to kiss him _ . He wanted to ever since the two laid eyes on each other. 

Robbe took the leap of faith this time, leaning closer until their lips skimmed each other, only a few millimeters apart. His heart pounded as the buzzing spread all throughout his body.

“I do.”

The words barely escaped Robbe’s mouth before Sander immediately closed the space between them. 

They brushed lips for a few seconds, testing the waters, but they couldn’t mistake the feeling. It was pure, raw, and so blooming that Robbe felt like crying at the newfound sensation, one he had never felt in his entire life. If they were in Antwerp doing this instead of the hills behind their Italian summer villas, Robbe was sure the city would illuminate like a bright constellation. The colors that had dulled for him would shine back to their original state.

The kiss felt like flying. Their mouths opened as wide as the sky, feeling as if the whole world opened up beneath them.

Their breaths came quickly as they tried to press for more and more. It soared up into the horizon, past the clouds and rushing over great bodies of water. They felt as if they were suspended in bright air, with nothing holding them up. They only had each other, and it was the best feeling ever. 

Sander gently pushed Robbe onto the grass, crawling over him as Robbe wrapped his arms around the older boy’s neck, eagerly tasting the sweet bliss that the kiss brought to him.

The tip of Sander’s tongue made Robbe part his lips, and the new feeling brought them into a honeymoon of euphoria. 

They couldn’t live off each other’s kisses, but if they could, they would sign off in a heartbeat. 

When they finally pulled away, they stared at each other for a long time, breathing heavily before giggling like they were children again. Sander dropped his head in the crook between Robbe’s shoulder and neck, moving to press slow, lazy kisses on his side. 

They were tangled in each other’s arms for the rest of the afternoon, playfully rolling around in the grass as they figured out ways to make each other laugh harder than the previous days combined. Their lips always found a way towards each other, consuming every bit of their soul and body as it sent blooming lilies up their spine. They trembled and shivered with how good it felt, gripping each other’s waist to steady themselves and just get lost in the taste of each other in their mouths.

Nightfall eventually arrived like a slow and silent midnight train.

….

They didn’t see each other for most of the fifth day, too busy helping around to clean their respective villas. 

When midnight rolled closer, Robbe was busy gazing out of his window, admiring how the moon took a center spotlight in the sky, emblazoning the entire countryside. 

He nearly fell over once he spotted the familiar head of white hair right under him as he stood in the center of the garden. Sander waved wildly once he spotted Robbe, motioning for him to come downstairs and join him.

Robbe didn’t hesitate. He pulled on a white T-shirt over his shirtless body and black shorts. He ran down the steps to join Sander outside, a bit embarrassed on how eager he felt and the pure relief that washed over him once he realized the boy was really in front of him and not some weird hallucination. 

Despite the darkness that enveloped him, Robbe held hands with Sander as he followed his lead. It was as if a legion of bright angels, or ghosts, roamed around in the pale night, only to fade away during twilight. He knew they were in some type of meadow, filled with wild-flowers and the tickle of dirt under his feet. Sander’s white hair glistened under the moonlight, taking everything in Robbe to not feel as if he were in some garden of God, and the older boy was his melodious, heavenly messenger. 

They eventually sat down at a spot close enough to the tower that Ennie pleaded with Sander to show Robbe on the first day. The air was still so pleasantly warm, and it made them want to stay like that forever.

Sander pecked him on the lips before flopping onto the grass, staring wide-eyed at the night sky above them. 

“How many stars do you see?” He asked.

Robbe joined to lay flat next to him on the ground.

“An infinite amount.”

“Do you think there’s more outside of this universe?”

Robbe smiled, “I think these exact stars exist in each universe, just slightly pushed to the right.”

Sander giggled, “Infinity is a lot.”

“It is.”

“It overwhelms me, sometimes.”

Robbe turned over to face him, “It can be overwhelming, yeah. But we’re down here...laying together on this hill. That’s the part that matters the most, right?” 

Sander nodded his head, “Yeah.”

Scooting even closer, Robbe whispered, “Infinity is far away and it can’t really touch us.”

The words seemed to affect Sander in more ways than one. His face fell as he looked at Robbe with an expression filled with heartache.

“I leave the day after tomorrow.”

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

Robbe wouldn’t let that change anything, cupping Sander’s face with his hands, “Then we’ll make most of the time we have left.”

Sander immediately got up, dragging Robbe up with his hands, intertwining them together as he led them towards the direction of the tower. Upon walking closer, Robbe noticed it was made out of stone and included a point at the top where they could gaze out towards the stars. 

While Robbe wished he could tell people he received a worthwhile history lesson about it, he wouldn’t complain about what really happened. 

And what really happened was that he and Sander climbed up to the top and spent the next hour in each other’s arms as they kissed and kissed until their lips felt raw and numb.

….

Robbe woke up extra early the next morning, way before the sun even rose to get ready for his last adventure with Sander in Italy. He was surprised to find his aunt already in the kitchen, preparing herself eggs and fruit. He kissed her good morning, playfully sneaking a kiwi off of her plate as he waited for the doorbell to ring. 

Time passed and Robbe eventually found himself helping her stir the sauce she was preparing for lunch. A buzz alerted both of them, making Robbe curse under his breath as the woman waltzed over to get it. 

He decided to be safe and turn off the stove before running to follow her towards the entrance. The doors opened to reveal the person that made Robbe’s body dance with excitement. 

“Hi,” Sander waved with a warm smile. 

Robbe’s aunt could barely say hello back before the boy invited himself in and stood close to Robbe, close enough to feel the slight brush of their hands. The simple gesture made his figure glow as if he were in some utopian paradise. 

“Can I borrow Robbe?”

“Already? I’ve barely said good morning to the boy,” she laughed. 

Robbe’s aunt was alight with happiness as she gave in, “But of course, I’m glad the two of you are getting along.” 

“I’m glad too.”

With that, Robbe hurriedly followed Sander out. The smile he wore was so wide, it threatened to spill out over the surface. 

The two ran to their bikes in a fit of laughter, getting on and riding down the slope of the hill where the villas stood. 

As the streets eventually narrowed, Sander moved closer towards Robbe, offering his hand as he tried to keep the other steering the bike. 

Robbe smiled, grabbing it and intertwining their fingers together. They stayed like that for a while, riding as the sunrise flamed before them. 

In the distance, the sea grew closer and closer. It seemed to shine light by luminesce, glittering through its dots of sparkle. The rising sun seemed to stain it with color, like a jewel on the cusp of a horn.

As they neared the fishing village of Camogli, they found a large tree at the top of a hill. It was so secluded, they felt it was safe enough to drop their bikes there and walk towards the seaside. It probably wasn’t the smartest idea, but the two boys thought it was a good day to place a bet. 

Camogli was an ancient, seafaring place. Boats lined the harbour with their old masts and ropes, some donning golden nets and rusty anchors. The soft sea wind blew enough to create a cascading breeze down Robbe’s face. It emitted the essence of a romantic getaway as they stared in awe at the highly-stacked and colorfully-painted houses. 

The village was adorned with shady, narrow ways and low archways that made the boys feel as if they were in a medieval backdrop. The crooked steps under their feet felt pleasant with the song of the sea that hummed in the distance. 

They walked for a while before passing under an ancient arch, entering a long street filled with vendors selling red and green vegetables and fruits, ripe mangoes, marigold-colored nespoli, yellow oranges, and so on. Some of the goods were piled in front of open doorways. They would often pass by old women peeling fruits, knitting, or simply watching from the comfort of their windowsill, with begonia flowers adorning all over. 

The strip of soft, blue sky above them made them feel like they were part of their own little storybook. 

Robbe eventually dragged Sander by the hand in front of a gelato shop, weighing his options as he looked over the menu. 

He eventually decided for a mix of bacio, cannella, and cioccolato. Hazelnut, cinnamon, and chocolate. 

Sander teased Robbe’s sweet tooth, opting for a fruiter mix of fragola, frutti di bosco, and noce di cocco. Strawberry, mixed berry, and coconut. 

They stood under the shaded roof of the shop, happily eating as they people-watched in the comfort of each other’s presence.

Robbe looked down in annoyance as he dived down too deep and managed to get some of it on his nose.

Sander snorted at the sight, “Cute.”

“I’m just trying to eat my gelato,” Robbe pouted, trying his best to wipe it off.

“Here,” Sander smiled, grabbing a napkin to dab at Robbe’s nose. 

Robbe didn’t ignore the way Sander used his hand to grip his waist for steadiness, eyes furrowed in concentration as he tried to get everything off. 

“There,” the boy proudly smirked, booping their noses together, “All clean.”

“You make it very hard for me not to kiss you right now,” Robbe blushed.

Sander looked at him with a surprised expression, “Who says you can’t?”

Rolling his eyes, Robbe decided he was right, leaning in to meet Sander in the middle for a soft, caressing kiss that melted everything inside him faster than the gelato in his hand. 

After finishing up and walking a bit more around the pedestrian streets and main plaza, they decided to move further towards the seaside.

As they approached the waters, the coast seemed to curve with infinite beauty into a golden crest.

They walked far down the seashore, so far down they reached a point where they spotted a little ruined chapel that stood on its own. Its faded gold colors seemed to belong in front of a gate leading to Porto Venere. A litter of ropes and nets laid near its broken steps.

“I came here with my Mama once,” Sander said, pointing at the building.

He quietly laughed to himself, “And I told her I wanted to get married right there.”

Robbe was curious, “There?”

Sander nodded his head, “Yup. It looked better when I was younger,” he blushed in embarrassment, ”But I thought the isolation was perfect. I still do. Isolated enough where it could just be me and my lover amongst the gentle  _ hush _ of the waves.”

“You are a romantic,” Robbe giggled. 

“That’s very true.”

Robbe moved to face in front of him, playfully bringing their lips together, “And what do you like about me?”

“I like everything about you.”

Sander leaned in for another kiss, but was met with one of Robbe's fingers on his lips to stop.

“Come on,” he tried to egg him on, “No specifics?”

“Do you want to spend the rest of time here on this beach, then, Robbe?” Sander playfully raised his brows. 

“It’s not possible, but I wish we could.” 

Sander bashfully smiled at that, leaning forward for a sweet press of their mouths. Sweeter than the wine he poured down Robbe’s throat the first day he arrived. 

Robbe realized the single thought that forcefully set in his brain, making his features frown in disappointment. Perhaps he did fall head over heels in love with Sander faster than he had ever imagined. The rapid escalation of their relationship frightened him a bit, but in the best way possible. It was more of anticipation of what was to come. Robbe never knew he was capable of being so beguiled by someone’s mere presence. 

As they stood together on the beach, he didn’t feel the numbing sameness he was so used to back home. Back home, he felt like he floated in the vacuum of space, unable to reach anything of seldom importance. Sander was a gravitational force, pulling Robbe down to Earth and giving him a pulsating reason to actually  _ feel _ . 

Robbe whispered, “We actually don’t know everything about each other...do we?”

Sander looked past the waves behind them, noticing how they drifted in and out. It seemed never ending, but it was also something that kept the wheels of life spinning. And he wanted to spend the next moments of his rollercoaster life getting to know Robbe. All of him. 

He grabbed the younger boy’s hand, rubbing his thumb over it, “No, we don’t,” he paused, “But I want to. I want us to learn everything about each other.”

They didn’t have to say any more. They sealed a promise between them with those words, one that they aimed to fulfill. 

The future was in their hands. 

….

As the two ran up the hill to find the tree where they dropped their bikes at, Robbe reached for his own, ready to jump on and ride off hand in hand with Sander again before the boy grabbed his arm. 

“Hm?” Robbe quirked his brows in question.

Sander smiled, “Let’s just walk for a bit...So we don’t have to rush?”

“Oh,” Robbe laughed, “Right. I don’t know why I was in such a-”

Sander was amused by Robbe’s fluster, immediately moving to kiss him on the lips, “It’s okay.”

So, they did. 

They took their sweet time as the fierce and wrathful sun set before their eyes, basking in the way it lit their entire bodies aflame with glorious, flaming waves of red and orange. 

….

The morning of departure for Sander came too early for Robbe, who did his best to not act like a lovesick puppy who never wanted to let go. He had no clue he would spend most of his trip in the company of a boy who turned his entire world upside down. More importantly, he managed to turn Robbe’s world into a golden palace in less than a week. 

Before they said goodnight to each other the previous day, Sander promised Robbe to meet him under the Italian cypress tree that stood right next to his aunt’s villa. 

It was almost dawn and Sander would be leaving very soon. Robbe played with the lovely primrose flowers that had fallen to the ground under his feet, careful to only roll them over. He fiddled with his hands as the cool morning breeze blew in his direction, appreciating the warm kiss of the wind. 

He didn’t even have to turn around to feel the presence of Sander approaching, but he did, brightening up with a smile as the boy soon began to jog over to wrap his arms tightly around Robbe. 

They held each other like that for a long time, unwilling to let go. 

Pulling away, Sander finally captured their lips in a goodbye kiss so searing, it pierced through Robbe’s entire soul. 

It was so captivating, it nearly lifted Robbe off his feet. 

Breathless, they pressed their foreheads together after the fact. Sander tried his best to appear cheerful, “What are you going to do when you go back home?”

“I’ll get ready for school and catch up with friends,” Robbe weakly smiled, “The usual.”

Sander dramatically sighed, “I get it. Try not to get lost in Antwerp’s maze. It’s actually beautiful… and there’s pretty cool, hidden spots if you look close enough.”

“You live in Antwerp too?” Robbe tried not to sound too hopeful.

Sander smiled that smirk he was so used to nowadays, hiding a glint of mischief behind it. 

Leaning forward to tenderly press his lips with Robbe’s again, Sander used one hand to grab his face and the other to wrap around his waist. They leaned against the tree as they pushed their bodies together, feeling the imaginary, magnetic pull that urged them to be closer. 

Sander slightly moved his head down, lips still touching, whispering with that deep, yet gentle voice Robbe wished could visit his dreams every night.

“I do.”

Robbe couldn’t hide the delight on his face, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s neck. 

Sander playfully raised his brows, “Why? Would you miss me too much?”

Robbe sheepishly smiled, “I don’t know. I just...I just wanted to know if I would ever see you again.”

“You’ll see a lot of me, then,” Sander grinned, “And get used to the...exact opposite of what I’m wearing right now.” His pale blue T-shirt and black tennis shorts were no match to his street style in Antwerp, apparently. 

“That’s good,” Robbe mumbled against his lips, too happy with the prospect that this moment wasn’t going to be their last.

“Very good,” Sander agreed, smiling as they hugged under the rising sun. 

Kissing Robbe felt addicting to the blonde at this point, cupping his face to do it as much as he could before saying goodbye. The rumble of a car starting in the background signalled to them that their minutes ran short. The sands of time in their own little personal hourglass fell close to completion. 

But they knew all they had to do was flip it and let it start all over again. 

“I’ll miss you and I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Me too.”

Robbe whined as Sander pulled away, still holding each other’s hands. 

They stayed smiling at each other for a bit, both trying to memorize the other’s face before having to break apart.

Sander reached down into the pockets of his shorts, pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper in his hands and handing it to Robbe, “Here.”

“What’s this?”

The blonde smirked, “Don’t open it until I’m gone.”

“I won’t,” Robbe smiled, taking it from him between his fingers. The morning sun illuminated the older boy’s aqua-green irises to a viridescent tint. They were the same eyes that pulled him in the first moment they met. 

Only this time, Robbe didn’t look away. In fact, he couldn’t look away. It made him even more reluctant to let go.

They kissed one last time, letting their lips run slow against one another to preserve the bubble they had snuggled themselves into. Robbe lifted his fingers to brush against Sander’s cheek as they slowly pulled apart for real, pouting at the separation. 

Sander swallowed hard, “I’ll leave now.”

Robbe nodded his head in understanding, “It’s okay. Have a safe trip.”

Their hands stuck until they couldn’t delay the inevitable any longer. 

Sander walked down the winding path of the villa, looking back once to smile at Robbe. It was a smile that meant everything between them. 

_ I’ll see you so soon.  _

_ I can’t wait until we’re together again. _

Robbe felt the tug on his heart as he watched Sander open the car door and sit inside, rolling down the window so the breeze could kiss his face. The tug ached even more as the car drove away, making him hold the piece of paper in his hand even tighter.

Once he knew Sander was gone, Robbe opened it up. The content inside made him bring it close to his chest and smile. 

Robbe imagined the boy sitting down at his desk, eyes furrowed in concentration as he tried his hardest to put to paper the features that captured every essence of his captivation. 

The lines he drew like a magician were drawn with purpose, but there was no trick behind his doings. He had only sketched what was directly in front of him in its purest form. 

Robbe’s hair that was soft to the touch.

His brown-doe eyes that shone like honey. 

His freckles that the sun kissed every morning.

His lips.  _ Oh, his lips. _

And the smile that enraptured the boy’s entire being.

Sander had scribbled something on the very bottom in scratchy handwriting, and it made the edges of Robbe’s lips turn up to a volume he never even knew was possible.

_ Infinity is high above us, but I’m glad I’m down here with you.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE! I wrote this because I got inspired and couldn't stop putting words to paper. Mostly I was getting summer nostalgia and wanted to write it for Robbe and Sander. 🥺🥺
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well and I'll be working on the final chapter for RUN&SCORE after this!
> 
> Your feedback is always appreciated and your kind comments, kudos, hits, etc. literally mean the entire world.
> 
> -VIRTUAL KISSES & HUGS from me! 🥰😘♥️♥️  
Tumblr: @sanderdriessen


End file.
